


A Very Fluffy Christmas (8th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Charades, Chinese Food, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Are you sure you want us over for Christmas?” Natasha asked over the phone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Yeah, it’s the perfect plan. All your relatives are back in Russia, Sam and Clint haven’t got any family, and me and Steve are gonna see his mum on Boxing Day,” Bucky replied, his grin audible down the phone. “All us loners together!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Natasha, Clint and Sam all come over to Steve and Bucky's for a very fluffy Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Fluffy Christmas (8th December)

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda forgot about writing today so this was a bit last minute and VERY fluffy. (Obviously I had to get Muppets Christmas Carol in there because that is like my all time favourite Christmas film.) But anyway I'm sorry about the fluffiness and cheesiness, hopefully I'll be doing a more serious story soon.  
> Let me know what you think and any ideas for what sort of stuff you think I should write next :)

“Are you sure you want us over for Christmas?” Natasha asked over the phone.

“Yeah, it’s the perfect plan. All your relatives are back in Russia, Sam and Clint haven’t got any family, and me and Steve are gonna see his mum on Boxing Day,” Bucky replied, his grin audible down the phone. “All us loners together!”

“I get that part, but it’s yours and Steve’s first Christmas together. Don’t you want it to be just the two of you?”

“Christmas is a time for family, and you guys are family. Anyway, we need to exchange secret Santa presents, and I’ve already got the whole day planned out.” Natasha could almost see Bucky pouting on the other end of the line.

“Okay, fine. But you’d better make this the most awesome Christmas ever.”

“Of course I will!”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Sam was the first to arrive on Christmas day. Bucky opened the door, holding a bunch of mistletoe above his head.

“Merry Christmas!” Bucky said, puckering his lips for a kiss.

“Oh hell no,” Sam replied. Bucky let his arm flop down to his side.

“Dude, it’s Christmas, don’t be such a scrooge!” 

“How about a just a hug?” Sam pulled Bucky into a hug and Bucky planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Gotcha!” Sam rolled his eyes and pushed his way past Bucky into the house. 

“Where’s Steve?” Sam went to the fridge and helped himself to a drink.

“Oh he just jumped in the shower, I already gave him a Christmas present,” Bucky winked at Sam.

“Dude, you’re disgusting.”

“What? I was talking about a new body wash, he’s just trying it out,” Bucky said innocently. Luckily the doorbell rang at that moment and Bucky picked up his mistletoe to answer it.

“Merry Christmas!” He greeted Natasha and Clint.

“Merry Christmas!” Natasha responded, kissing Bucky on the cheek as she entered the house. Clint stepped into the house and dipped Bucky, planting a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

“Oi! Put my boyfriend down Barton!” Steve shouted as he came down the stairs, wearing a jumper with Rudolph on the front, his hair still slightly damp from the shower.

“You can have him, he kisses like a fish,” Clint retorted, straightening up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Hey! That’s only because you caught me by surprise!” Bucky grumbled as he shut the door.

“Excuses, excuses.”

“Boys can we please just stop fighting and focus on what Christmas is all about? Presents,” Natasha grinned. 

“I second that!” Sam called, rummaging through the fridge. 

“Stop eating Sam, you’re going to spoil Christmas dinner,” Steve said pulling Sam’s head out of the fridge and leading him over to the sofa. 

“So we all put the presents in this bag,” Natasha instructed pulling out a Santa Claus sack. “Then you pull your present out, unwrap it and you have to guess who it’s from,” they all put their presents in the bag at Nat shook the bag slightly then offered it to Steve. He found the present with his name on it and unwrapped it to find a new sketchpad and a pack of charcoal pastels.

“I’m guessing this is from Nat?” 

“Nope, that was from me,” Sam admitted.

“Thanks man,” Steve pulled Sam into a hug.

“My go! My go!” Clint rummaged around in the bag until he pulled out his present. “You’re not meant to write who it’s from, Bucky!” Clint scowled as he read the label.

“Oops,” Clint opened the present to find a plastic toy unicorn.

“Seriously?” Clint asked, holding up the toy.

“What? Who doesn’t like unicorns?” Clint rolled his eyes. “Nat, your go,” Natasha reached into the bag and pulled out a Christmas tin with a ribbon wrapped around it. 

“Aaw! Steve’s homemade brownies!” she exclaimed as she opened the tin, popping one into her mouth immediately. “Bucky, you go next.” 

“Oh my God!” Bucky shrieked as he unwrapped a Russian nesting doll. “I haven’t had one of these since I was a kid! Thanks Nat!” he then proceeded to take each doll out and name them.

“I guess it’s my go then,” Sam reached into the bag and pulled out the last present. “I wonder who this could be from,” he looked pointedly at Clint.

“How do you know it’s from me? You haven’t even unwrapped it yet.”

“Because you’re the only one left, idiot,” Sam ripped back the wrapping paper to reveal the soundtrack to _Frozen_. “Why?” 

“You remind me of Olaf.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

“Christmas dinner is here!” Steve called as he entered the house. He walked through to the living room where Natasha, Clint, Sam and Bucky were playing Monopoly.

“And what exactly is for Christmas dinner?” Natasha asked, peering inside one of the bags that Steve had dumped on the table. 

“Chinese of course!” Bucky grinned as he cleared away the Monopoly set and replaced it with the various containers. “The Chinese place down the road is always open on Christmas day.”

“Everybody plate up,” Steve said, passing round plates and cutlery. A few minutes later everyone had plates piled high with food and were tucking in. “Would you guys mind if I just prayed, seeing as it’s Christmas and all?”

“Not at all, you go ahead Steve,” Natasha smiled, elbowing Clint in the ribs who looked like he was about to complain. 

“For what we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly grateful.”

“Amen!” Clint said loudly through a mouthful of food.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

“It’s a TV show, five words,” Natasha called out as Bucky acted out the charade manically.

“2nd word. Me? Myself? I? Okay I,” Sam chipped in, Bucky nodded vigorously. He held up five fingers.

“5th word,” Natasha, Clint and Sam chanted together. Bucky mimed what looked like a stomach exploding. 

“Alien!” Clint shouted. Bucky shook his head, and clasped his hands together in front of him, rocking his arms side to side.

“Baby!” Natasha called, Bucky shook his head again.

“ _How I met your mother_ ,” Steve said, not even looking up from his sketchpad.

“How the hell did you get that? You weren’t even looking!” Clint complained, but Steve just shrugged in response.

“What was that whole thing of the stomach exploding?” Natasha asked Bucky as he sat down next to her.

“That was someone giving birth,” Natasha stared at him blankly for a few seconds.

“Your lack of knowledge about basic biology scares me.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Clint and Sam were passed out on the living room floor after playing a drinking game while watching _Muppets Christmas Carol_. They had only made it about half of the way through the film. Natasha had excused herself a little while ago to call her family in Russia, leaving Steve and Bucky curled up on the sofa together still watching the TV where Scrooge had now turned good and was singing while simultaneously handing out presents. 

“I’ve got a present for you, wait here,” Bucky said, leaving the room before Steve could protest. He came back a few minutes later with a tabby kitten cupped in his hands, a blue ribbon tied around its neck. “Merry Christmas,” Bucky passed Steve the kitten who looked up at him and mewed softly. Steve looked down at the kitten on his chest, a soppy smile spreading over his face.

“Oh my God! He’s so adorable! Wait a second… Where the fuck were you keeping this kitten?” Steve asked looking perplexed.

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out.”


End file.
